The Comprehensive Center of Excellence in Health Disparities at the University of Pennsylvania is proposing a multi-focused Research Training Program. This training is motivated by the critical need for researchers who can use novel methods to understand cancer health disparities, and to further translate the information resulting from this research to diminish cancer health disparities. The specific aims of this training and career development program in cancer health disparities research are to: Provide educational opportunities and training in content and methodologic techniques appropriate for cancer health disparities research; and provide supervised research experiences at multiple levels of training with mentors in cancer health disparities research. This program will provide training on a number of levels. First, will establish a monthly symposium focused on cancer health disparities research, translation, and outreach. These symposia will provide researchers, staff, community members, clinicians, students, and other interested parties an overview of current approaches to the study and elimination of cancer health disparities. Second, we will provide a short course and a credit-bearing course in health disparities-related areas that will be available to new and established researchers who are seeking additional training in health disparities. Third, we will provide competitive funding for travel to national or regional meetings for junior faculty and students to present their work in health disparities. Fourth, we will support training for undergraduate students who are involved in the SUMR program at Penn. These trainees will have intensive mentored research experiences that are intended to lead them into health disparities research careers. Finally, We will integrate closely with other training programs at Penn to develop linkages with formal coursework and degree-granting programs to enhance the training and education opportunities in disparities research. This integration will allow trainees to identify co-trainees with whom they can interact, take advantage of research resources and course training, and participate in seminars, journal clubs, and other relevant academic opportunities. These programs include the Robert Wood Johnson Health and Society Scholars program. Masters and Doctoral programs offered through the Center for Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics, and institutional training programs in cancer.